Lunar: Phacia's Song
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: The untold story of the Vile Tribe, told through the eyes of the one who saw things clearer than anyone.  Learn the truth of how the fight against the Vile Tribe played out, why Phacia sided with Alex in the end, and what changed within her, if anything.
1. I

**Phacia is my favorite character in Lunar, so I decided to dedicate an entire Fanfiction to her. This is to go in the list of the many retellings of Lunar: The Silver Star. I hope you enjoy it. This story begins one, maybe two years before Lunar: The Silver Star begins, to avoid any confusion.**

**Rated T for language, sexual content, violence, and dark themes. Rating may go up, so keep in mind.**

SapphireLibra3 presents

Lunar

Phacia's Song

**I**

It was always dark at the Frontier, but when it rained that darkness seemed even deeper. It was the kind of darkness that you could feel more so than see, and it almost looked like the Frontier was crying, just as many of the people of the Frontier tended to cry, thinking about the one thing beyond their reach. As she sat outside and watched the rain she began having her usual thoughts about life and the world. To her, the rain was the one of the few gifts that the Goddess granted them. She could have been really cruel and denied them the sun and the rain just as she denied them the trees and the grass, yet everyday she could wake up and see the sunrise and sunset, and every so often she saw the rain. Could this be a sign that the Goddess still had some sort of love for them?

She would often find herself going to the Goddess Shrine, not to worship, but more so to look at the Goddess Tower above the shrine. Was she really that close? And if she was, then why did it seem like she was ignoring the people. There were droughts, famine, subjugation, and while the people cried out, no one seemed to answer. What kind of Goddess ignores the cries on her people? But she did offer the people basic gifts. They got all of what the Vile Tribe called Green Earth. Water, food, wildlife, it was all in basic abundance in Green Earth. In the Frontier, those were harder to come across. It was so bad that the Vile Tribe had to make a "village" called Cadin, for those who were too weak to live outside of special pods which constantly fed them the little bits of magical energy in the Frontier.

When she took those trips, her sisters always gave her hell for it. The three of them were the rulers of the Vile Tribe. Many of the Vile Tribe were monsters, but they were the only members besides Taben who looked remotely human, and in Taben's case he was a traitor to Green Earth. Her sisters, Xenobia and Royce, were more spiteful than she. They downright hated the Goddess, and were just waiting for the opportunity to exact what they called the "revenge of the Vile Tribe".

Phacia, however, was slightly different. She wasn't sure she hated the Goddess, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of animosity toward the Goddess. Her mother before her was banished to the deepest depths of the Frontier alongside the rest of the Vile Tribe. She didn't fully remember her mother; she was human, and couldn't live in the Frontier for too long. It was a miracle that Phacia and her sisters were able to live for so long. Phacia figured that they just adapted to the environment. It also helped that they did look so much like humans so they could pass. All they had to do was cover up the tattoos that covered their bodies.

While her thoughts only differed slightly from those of her sisters, she actually differed greatly from their personalities. Looking at them all, the first thing you would notice would be the way she dressed. Compared to her sisters, who wore extremely provocative clothing, Phacia's garments weren't as revealing. The worst thing about them was probably how high they were cut at the sides, allowing you to see her legs completely. Other than that she wore dark blue high heels, and her dress was long and dark blue, and other than the high cuts mentioned before and a slight bit of cleavage showing at the top, the dress wasn't very revealing. She wore her impossibly long platinum hair in a pony tail, and she also had a dark blue scarf that she let hang from her wrists, overall giving her a very beautiful and wise look.

She wasn't ashamed of her body, not in the slightest. She found herself staring at her naked body in the mirror for a good few minutes every morning before she got cleaned up, and she knew she was gorgeous. She just didn't see a point to dressing so extravagantly. The only other men in the Frontier were monsters, and the few times they were in Green Earth they had to hide their tattoos, so it wasn't like anyone saw them. Phacia shook her head thinking about her sisters, how full of hatred they were, and how they seemed so impractical at times.

Xenobia was technically the middle one age wise, but she and Phacia were only a year apart. She was elected the leader of the Vile Tribe after winning a duel against Phacia. She only won because she cheated, and everyone knew it. Sadly no one could prove it, so Xenobia was made leader of the Vile Tribe, although everyone knew that the leader should have been Phacia.

That went into the other thing that differed between Phacia and her sisters. Overall Phacia was calmer, and nicer to the lesser members of the Vile Tribe. She was the only one of them to ever make weekly visits to Cadin, and everyone in the Vile Tribe loved her.

How long had she been out here? A couple of hours, maybe? Funny how the rain hadn't let up at all. Phacia felt like going to see what this rain storm looked like on Green Earth, so she stood up and began walking through the hallway.

"Excuse me, Mistress," one of the guards called out, catching Phacia's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Phacia responded, not turning around.

"Xenobia wanted me to inform you that we're expecting a visitor in a couple of hours."

A visitor? Who in their right mind would come _here_? "Who is this visitor?" she asked.

"I was not told, but Xenobia and Royce said that this visitor was extremely important. According to Royce, this person is going to be the key to our salvation."

Ha, Phacia thought, that'll be the day. Now she _knew_ this visitor was nothing but trouble. Why was Xenobia doing this? The fact that she was falling for something like this proved that she wasn't fit to be leader. If it were Phacia, this visitor wouldn't have even made it to the front gates. But _no_, Xenobia's word was law, so if this visitor was supposed to be their "salvation" (as if there was such a thing in the Frontier) then it must be so.

"Mistress? Are you well?" the guard asked when Phacia didn't answer right away.

"Yes, I'm fine," Phacia answered, "I'm going out for a few minutes. Tell my sisters that I'll return by the time the visitor arrives."

"Very well, Mistress," the guard bowed and left her be. Phacia always thought it was interesting how only she was "Mistress". Of course, when Xenobia and Royce were present they got the same amount of respect as well, but Phacia was the only one tonot get it as a form of lip service. Laughing to herself, she exited the castle and used her magic to warp herself to her usual spot on Green Earth.

She arrive a few seconds later sitting under the awning of the Althena's Shrine, pleased to see it was still raining. Out here though, the rain was almost beautiful. As she sat and watched the rain fall she noticed a shadow appear in front of her. She looked up and saw the magical city of Vane floating over head. It floated in a circle to protect the Goddess. Phacia wondered what it was like up there. Was it pretty? Were the people nice? She had heard that two of the Four Heroes lived there: Ghaleon and Lemia. Would she ever meet them?

"Hello Miss," a tiny voice said from behind Phacia, making her jump a bit. She turned her head and saw a little girl with purple hair wearing Priestess garments. Was she a student here?

"It's not good to talk to strangers, you know," Phacia said to the little girl softly.

"I know, I just noticed that you come here a lot, but you never come inside. Anybody who comes here can't be a bad person."

Phacia had to smile hearing that. This little girl was sweet, and Phacia liked kids. She was thankful Xenobia wasn't here. Otherwise that little girl might have learned the hard way why not to talk to strangers.

"I stay away from the Goddess. It's clear she doesn't care about me," Phacia said looking down in sadness.

"That's not true!" the little girl said, shocking Phacia a bit, "The Goddess Althena cares about all of her people. I'm sure she loves you too, Miss."

If only I were as sure as you, Phacia thought. She forced a smile to make the little girl happy, "Maybe your right," Phacia replied, even if she wasn't too sure if she believed it herself. The little girl ran back inside waving to Phacia, who turned back to the outside. It looked like the rain was letting up, letting the sun shine through the dark clouds. Was this a gift from the Goddess as well?

She heard a bell ring from the shrine, signalling that it was now twelve o'clock. Phacia figured that their "visitor" would be there by now. Phacia decided it would be best to warp back to the Frontier. She didn't respect Xenobia enough to care what she could do to her for not listening to her orders, but at the very least she could be there to keep an eye on things.

Even though, if she had her way, she would stay under that awning forever...

**So, tell me what you think. Do you like it? Do you want to know what happens next? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. II

**For those confused, the palace isn't present in the game.**

**II**

It was quiet back at the palace. Phacia figured that the visitor hadn't arrived yet. As she walked through the hallway to the meeting hall, all she could think about was how silly it all seemed to her. Salvation? Were Xenobia and Royce really this naive? True, Royce had been blessed with the gift of precognition (at least she claimed), but Phacia hadn't been one to trust Royce's premonitions. It wasn't that she was wrong, in fact, Phacia has yet to see a time where Royce _was_ wrong. It was just that Phacia believed that the future wasn't written in stone. Often times it seemed that Royce was giving people the future she wanted to give them.

A prime example was the day Phacia and Xenobia had their duel. Royce told Phacia that her place in the Vile Tribe was assured and that she would be pushed aside and forgotten along with her old fashioned ways. That very same day, during their duel, Xenobia just so happened to know how to disable Phacia's magic. Since there was nothing she could do, Xenobia had an easy time knocking Phacia around. That day annoyed Phacia to no end for two reasons: one, she knew that Royce told Xenobia how to seal her magic, and two, Phacia knew that she could have beaten Xenobia had she been given a fair shot.

Phacia proved that day though that Royce's premonition was wrong. Many of the Vile Tribe cared about her, and she made sure to have a place in Xenobia's rule. If she couldn't rule the Vile Tribe herself, she just had to make sure that Xenobia didn't drive them into the ground.

But if this visitor was what Phacia feared...

She opened the doors to see Xenobia and Royce waiting for her. Xenobia, who flaunted her beauty quite openly, wore a black dress that only had a white collar around her neck a thin white fabric covering her breasts, long black sleeves, went almost down to the ground and was open to the side showing off her legs even more than Phacia's outfit. Her long blond hair, worn in a similar style to Phacia's, was extremely full and went almost to her waist, and her red high heels gave her a very dangerous and seductive look.

Slutty is more like it, Phacia thought.

Royce's attire was no better, and in some cases was even worse. She wore a dark red and black "robe" that had large red sleeves and black bands that wrapped around her body, her bust line was covered only by this weird metallic brace that made Phacia glad that she wasn't as well endowed as her and Xenobia. Her skirt was form fitting, and it sort of unravelled at the bottom in large black strips, and her high heels were black. She also held a staff in her hand, the source of her magic. She was the youngest of the three by about three years (under Phacia).

Phacia quietly walked over to her seat at Xenobia's left side and sat down, Xenobia shooting a sharp glance her way.

"And where have you been?" Xenobia spat.

"I went out. It was raining, and I wanted to see what it looked like at the Althena's Shrine," Phacia replied, not even looking Xenobia's way. Hearing that, Xenobia breathed in heavily.

"Green Earth again?" she growled, her pretty face getting twisted up into an ugly scowl.

"I don't see a problem enjoying the few gifts that Althena granted us. Besides, unlike the rest of the tribe we're not confined to the Frontier," Phacia explained, only making Xenobia even angrier.

"Well, you're lucky that our visitor hasn't arrived yet. If he had, then-"

"Oh... he hasn't arrived yet? I could have stayed out a little longer..." Phacia said, intentionally ignoring Xenobia, who's face was probably so twisted now it would probably stay that way for a good while (Phacia didn't know for sure as she never laid eyes on Xenobia or Royce).

"Sisters, please," Royce said, "Our visitor approaches."

The door opened and in walked (much to Phacia's surprise) a human! He had long white hair and pale skin that was almost white. His eyes were red and sharp, and he was wearring purple robes. Looking at him, Phacia recognized him instantly.

"Ghaleon!" Phacia shouted. Hearing the name of one of the Four Heroes made even Xenobia and Royce apprehensive, and they all shot up and began charging their magic, which inwardly made Phacia happy. At lease they had _some_ common sense.

"So, this is the Vile Tribe," Ghaleon said walking inside and looking around, as if they weren't even a threat, "I must say, I expected more."

"What are you doing here?" Xenobia asked.

"Please ladies, lower your spells. I don't mean you any harm. In fact, I would love it if we could be friends."

"Friends with one of the Four Heroes?" Phacia asked spitefully, "You were one of Althena's guardians! Why would we desire a friendship with you?"

Ghaleon shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I just figured that you wanted to get revenge on the Goddess for banishing your ancestors to the Frontier. If you don't want my help though..." Ghaleon turned around and was about to walk out, but...

"Wait!" Xenobia called out, making him stop, "What do you mean by help?"

Phacia had to slightly turn to Xenobia in disbelief. Ghaleon turned back around and looked at the three of them with a calm smile.

"Like I said, you want revenge, and I can help you get it," he said calmly.

Xenobia looked like she was thinking, but then she looked up, "Sisters, at ease."

"What?" Phacia protested, "We aren't really-"

"We should at least hear him out, _Phacia_," Xenobia said turning to Phacia, who recognized what that tone meant. That was Xenobia's way of saying "know your place" without actually saying it. Phacia wasn't one to start arguments, so she took a deep breath and sat down. Once all three of them were sitting, Ghaleon took a seat across from them.

"So," Xenobia began, "why does one of the Four Heroes suddenly want the Goddess dead?"

"I never said that I desire the death of the Goddess. I just feel that her rule has met it's time. You see, what I want is absolute control over the Goddess. I want her body, soul, and all of her powers under my command. Of course, as a result, you get to exact your revenge on the people of Green Earth who are bathed in Althena's light."

Phacia noticed that Xenobia closed her eyes thinking again, was she actually considering this?

"But what do you desire from us?" Royce asked, "Surely you aren't offering this for free."

"My terms are simple," Ghaleon replied, "All I desire from you is access to your armies and your full suppport."

"And that's all you require?" Xenobia asked, shocking Phacia. _All_? That would mean giving him full authority over the Vile Tribe. She was just under the mark of surrendering the Vile Tribe completely.

"Yes, that's all. All you need to do is follow my guidance and I assure you that all of Lunar, and I do mean _all_ of Lunar, will belong to you."

When she saw the glimmer in Xenobia's eyes, Phacia had to step forward.

"Sisters, can I speak with you?" Phacia asked getting up. Xenobia and Royce got up and followed her to the left corner of the room, "You don't seriously believe this man, do you?" Phacia whispered.

"I did say our visitor would be our salvation," Royce said.

"Besides," Xenobia added, "We need to make a move somehow. Sure we can fight back, but once the Four Heroes attack then we're right back to the Frontier."

"All the more reason not to trust him!" Phacia said, almost shouting, "He's one of them! For all we know this could be a trap!"

Hearing that, Royce turned to Xenobia, "While I don't like the thought of my premonition being misinterpreted, I think we should at least take what Phacia says into consideration. Maybe if he proves himself..."

Xenobia nodded, "Very well," she said now walking back to Ghaleon, "You'll have to forgive us, but this proposition is still a little suspicious. How do we know that you're going to be true to your word?"

"I see, you require proof that I am not trying to trick you. That's fair. If it's proof you need, then here's what we'll do. In one year, come to the magic city of Vane. I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

"One whole year?" Phacia questioned, "Why that long?"

"It's going to take me that long to get everything in order," Ghaleon got up and walked over to them, "One year, that's all I need. Can you wait that long for me?"

Xenobia's face was bright red as Ghaleon was standing over her, "One year, that's all."

Ghaleon smiled and turned around, "I look forward to seeing you again," with that said he walked out of the meeting hall, all three of them having different feelings on what just happened.

"So," Royce said after a few seconds of silence, "do we trust him?"

"We wait a year, like he said," Xenobia said, strangely in a soft tone, "If he proves himself to be one of us, then we let him help us."

Phacia looked at Xenobia strangely, "Sister, are you okay?" You sound funny."

"I'm fine, I just need to rest," Xenobia said walking off, clearly to her room. Royce turned to Phacia.

"I don't like waiting that long, but I believe in him. Unlike some people, I believe in my premonitions," Royce said also leaving. Phacia looked down seriously. Was he being serious? Could he be their salvation? He seemed so sure of himself. But he was still one of the Four Heroes. Why would he even consider helping them?

One year, that's as long as she would wait. Then she would decide whether or not to trust a human with the fate of the Vile Tribe.


	3. III

**III**

A whole year was a long time to wait. The three of them decided not to publicize Ghaleon's proposal, just in case he was being phony. In his own way though, the fact that he was making them wait an entire year was not suspicious. In fact, it made it almost seem like he was just that sure of himself. They hadn't even decided whether or not if they were going to accept his offer, so they decided to take this time to come to a unanimous decision.

During this time they all decided to spend some time away from each other. In the case of Royce and Xenobia, they both spent a lot of time in their rooms, only coming out for certain things that they couldn't do in their rooms. Many of the guards who went to check on Royce reported (to Phacia) seeing her meditating a lot, probably wondering about her premonition. Contrary to what she said, it was clear that she was confused with what she saw, and for good reason. Why would one of the Four Heroes lead the Vile Tribe to salvation.

In the case of Xenobia, the guards were extremely confused. Many of the guards rumored that she was acting completely out of character. Normally she was quick tempered and harsh. Lately though, she was very soft spoken and spacey. She clearly had something on her mind, and Phacia was getting worried.

For the first six months Phacia stayed in the Frontier to watch over her sisters, but she was beginning to feel the need to get away to think. She did her best thinking outside of the Frontier, which was the main reason she left so much.

She went up to knock on Xenobia's door, not to ask her for permission to leave (as if she even _needed _permission to leave) but so she could tell her that she was leaving. She was also concerned about how her sister had been acting as of late.

"Come in," she heard _someone_ say from inside after she knocked. It sounded like Xenobia, but it didn't at the same time. Or a better way of putting it, Phacia knew it _was _Xenobia, but it didn't sound like the Xenobia she knew. She opened the door all the same and went inside.

When she stepped into Xenobia's overly extravagant room, she saw Xenobia by her window looking outside. Her back was turned to Phacia, but Phacia could see that she was twisting her hair around her finger. Phacia had never seen her younger sister like this.

"How are you doing sister?" Phacia asked slowly.

"Fine..." Xenobia said slowly, and as if she weren't really there. She had been like this ever since Ghaleon came six months ago.

"Are you sure? Some of the guards are worried about you, and quite frankly, so am I."

Xenobia was silent for a few seconds, "What did you think of him?" Xenobia asked after a while, confusing Phacia a bit. Was she talking about Ghaleon?

"I don't know. He seemed a little suspicious to me."

Xenobia sighed in response, as if she were disappointed. Could she possibly be...?

"Why?" Phacia asked, "What do you think of him?"

"I don't know..." she sighed again. Xenobia was scaring Phacia a bit, but she shrugged her shoulders and decided to take advantage of this slightly manageable Xenobia, as she didn't know how long this would last.

"I've decided to spend the rest of these six months out of the Frontier."

"As long as you're back in six months time..."

Okay, now Phacia was getting _really _worried. Normally if Xenobia heard something like that she would throw a hissy fit, but she sounded okay with this.

"Okay then. I'll see you and Royce soon."

Phacia slowly closed the door and left Xenobia to her thoughts, whatever those were.

After a few hours later Phacia arrived outside a small village on Caldor Isle named Burg. Not wanting to scare the people too much, she took a ship from Meribia instead of teleporting. She felt that this would be a nice place to spend and think about their next move.

She was able to get a small cottage next to the item shop. She knew that she had to hide the markings on her body, so she wore a long white cloak to cover up most of her body. The people of Burg were really nice, and the village itself was extremely quiet, perfect for clearing her mind.

For the first month she spent a lot of time inside, only leaving her cottage to do her shopping. A few times the locals of the village came to visit her, but she wasn't there to be social so she didn't fully indulge their advances. One day in the beginning of the second month though she was woken up by a song. It was one the most beautiful songs she had heard. She went over to her window to try and listen for where it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from the springs to the east of the village.

Donning her cloak Phacia went out to the spring to find the girl singing that song. She ended up finding her, sitting on a stone bench in the center of the spring. She had long blue hair tied up in a light brown scarf, and she was wearing a blue and yellow dress and dark brown boots. Why she was singing, Phacia had no clue, but whatever the reason Phacia couldn't tear herself away. In the song she felt the girls dreams, hopes, and deepest desires.

When Phacia was about to step out from the trees and speak to the girl, she heard an equally beautiful sound. It was an ocarina, playing the song as well. Phacia hid back in the trees and watched as the person playing the instrument slowly walked into view. It was a young man who looked about the same age as the girl, if not a few years older. He had short brown hair and was wearing a green tunic, white shirt, brown pants, and dark brown boots. On his shoulder was a tiny winged creature, which Phacia partially recognized as a young white dragon.

The boy and girl slowly walked over to each other playing the song. They were completely in sync with one another, as if their hearts were at that moment beating as one. It took all Phacia had not to cry hearing them. It was clear that their love for one another was strong, and they both had strong hopes for the future.

Hope, huh? That was something that Phacia had all but given up on. She was beginning to wonder if maybe this "Ghaleon" person was their "hope". Could Royce had been right? Did Xenobia have the right idea? She still wasn't sure. She wanted to believe that their people had a chance so bad, but it was still hard to imagine.

When they stopped playing, Phacia stepped back, unknowingly stepping on a twig, which made a loud snapping sound.

The boy and girl instantly turned in Phacia's direction, and she made a run for it. She didn't know if they saw her or not, but she didn't wait. These kids, as innocent as they were, were still denizens of Green Earth, and she was a member of the Vile Tribe. She would feel strange talking to them.

That night Phacia couldn't sleep. She couldn't get that song out of her head. Why had that song hit her so hard? She sat up in her bed and held her head in frustration. Over, and over, and over again, she heard that song playing in her head. It left this weird feeling in her frozen heart. Who was that girl? What had that song done to her? Why couldn't she stop thinking about that girl?

Through the wind Phacia heard another song. This time it sounded more somber, as if the person playing it was just as uncertain of their future as she was. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so she got up and followed this song.

The song lead her to a cliff north of the village. There she saw the boy from this morning sitting at the side of the cliff playing his ocarina. Next to him was a small monument with a rusted sword thrusted through it. This time, Phacia slowly walked out toward the boy, listening to his song. She slowly felt a connection forming between her and the boy, as if there was something in common between them.

"You play beautifully," she said after he stopped playing. The boy slowly got up and turned to her, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I heard you playing so I..."

"It's alright. I'm sorry if I woke you up," the boy said quite eloquently, surprising Phacia a bit. His parents obviously raised him well.

"Not at all. I was having trouble sleeping even before you played, and you can't really hear it from my cottage. I just have really good hearing, that's all." The boy nodded in response to that, and walked over to the monument. Phacia could tell that this boy was quiet, probably a little shy in his own way. That was probably why his playing was so beautiful. It was his way of expressing himself.

Phacia walked over to the monument and stood behind him reading the message on it, "In honor of Dragonmaster Dyne," she read aloud, then turning to the boy, "One of the Four Heroes?"

The boy nodded, "He's definitely my hero," he said honestly.

"How so?"

"He started out as someone small in the world, born here, and eventually he became the guardian of the Goddess herself. He proved that anyone could be a hero, despite where you come from. Someday, I'm going to be like that. I'm going on my own adventures, make my own name in the world. Maybe even become like Dyne..."

"You mean become the Dragonmaster?" Phacia asked, shocking the boy a bit.

"Me? The Dragonmaster? I don't know if-"

"Why not? You said that Dragonmaster Dyne was born here, and he's even respected where I come from," she turned to the boy and looked at him directly, "If there's something you want, then the only thing stopping you is you. What is your name, young man?"

"Um, Alex. Alexander Noa."

"Alex, huh?" Phacia walked off a bit, but stopped a few feet away from him as she let the name sink in, "Dragonmaster Alex, the greatest hero of all of Lunar." she turned to Alex with a warm smile, "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Alex looked absolutely stunned, but he nodded all the same. Clearly he had never in his life dreamed that he could become the Dragonmaster. He may have _wanted _to become the Dragonmaster, but the thought that it really could be him had never crossed his mind.

Phacia liked this boy. She felt a similarity between her and Alex, as if they were both uncertain of their futures. Even if she didn't know where she was going in the future, she didn't want Alex to think his dream was out of reach. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, really shocking him.

"There will be people in the world who tell you that you can't achieve your dream due to your upbringing, but don't let their words stop you from reaching your goals. That kiss is a symbol that there's one person in the world who truly believes in your dream," she stepped away from a stunned Alex, and turned to leave, "I can't wait to hear of _your_ stories, Dragonmaster Alex," she said before walking off.

When she made it to the village again, she heard that song being played again, only now it sounded slightly different. Stronger, and more assured. Was he reaching out to Dyne with that song now?

Phacia felt really weird now. Why had she said those things to him? Why _did_ she kiss him? She said that the only thing in his way was his own doubt, but did the same thing apply to her and the Vile Tribe? She still didn't know for certain, and until she did she couldn't face her sisters, or the Vile Tribe.


End file.
